


Unstoppable

by CTippy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: a FitzSimmons fanvid. Spoilers for 6x06. Song: Who We Want To Be (Soundtrack Mix) by Tom Day.





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this episode might've become my favourite of the whole show, it was centred on FitzSimmons, my OTP my favourite characters of the show, it was well-written, well-acted and they finally let them face and talk about all the things they should've talked about and faced together in the past but didn't or wouldn't. They needed to get it all out and it mostly was them throwing into each other's faces the absurdity of the situations they find themselves in and that separate them continuously and how frustrating that is, rather than accusing the other of stuff, since most of that they didn't have any or much control over, and I understand, and it was due. And honestly, at times it was hilarious, maybe I shouldn't have laughed as much as I did. LOL Also, will there ever be a time in which I won't think Leo Fitz and I are the same person? I don't think so. LOL  
> Honestly, do I like how this video came out? I don't know, but I hope you will!

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/185779199502/were-unstoppable-together-click-here-for-more)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnBrOBq1GDU) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
